fenikkusu_no_hikarifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kapitel 1:Dunkelstahlschwingen
25.12.2017 - Beginn des dritten Weltkriegs... Nordkorea griff Amerika vorwarnungslos an und zerstörte New York. Amerika merkte dies sehr schnell und schlug zurück. Es brach ein Krieg am Wasser aus, den Amerika jedoch schnell gewann. An den Küsten Nordkoreas wurde es sehr hart. Nordkorea, das eben als Demonstration seiner Macht Südkorea zerbombte, wehrte sich sehr hart gegen die eindringenden Amerikaner. '' ''Deutschland verbündete sich mit Frankreich, Portugal, Belgien, Holland und Spanien. Die europäische Union zerbrach durch terroristische Anschläge, wobei die komplette Regierung Österreichs zerstört wurde. Italien begann, Teile des zunehmend anarchistischen Österreichs einzunehmen, jedoch bildete Österreich unter einem angesehenen General eine neue Regierung und bezwang Italien, annektierte das Land und rückte bis nach Griechenland vor, vereinigte sich mit Ungarn und wurde zu einem Imperium. Im Laufe der Jahre eroberte es Finnland, Norwegen, Polen und weitere Länder. Dann nahm Österreich Griechenland ein und in einem Krieg gegen die Türkei, welche besonders hartnäckig war, Kleinasien ein und besiegte den nahen Osten in Wüstenschlachten. Nach einen Jahr der Angriffspause, wo es dessen Militär aufstockte, eroberte Österreich Kasachstan, Zentralasien und Südasien, worauf es dessen Eroberungen endgültig beendete. Im Jahr 2020, wo Kasachstan von Österreich erobert wurde, konnte Amerika Nordkorea besiegen, wurde aber so stark geschwächt, dass eine verbrecherische Unterweltbande es mit der Regierung aufnehmen konnte. Die Regierung schloss Frieden mit der Verbrecherbande, wurde später jedoch von dessen Anführer Iliyaz hintergangen. Iliyaz gründete das USA, welches schon fast im Bürgerkrieg geriet, neu als das Ascheland-Imperium. Das Land, was sich wieder vereinte, griff Kanada, Mexiko und den Rest von Zentralamerika an und ging dann mit voller militärischer Stärke auf Südamerika los. '' ''Russland blieb im Krieg ruhig, jedoch schärfte es die Verteidigung an den Grenzen. China eroberte Kasachstan, während Japan das von Amerikanern belagerte Nordkorea einnahm und das zerbombte Südkorea gleich mit. '' ''Während den Seeschlachten im dritten Weltkrieg vereinte sich Afrika, jedoch geriet es schnell im Bürgerkrieg und wurde später vom Ascheland besiegt und annektiert. Als das Ascheland an den Grenzen Österreichs war, beendeten sie ihren Feldzug. Im selben Moment bekam Großbritannien die Kontrolle über Australien, Ozeanien und Neuseeland. Der Krieg wurde an der Grenze von Libanon beendet, jedoch hatte Iliyaz vor, die Welt einzunehmen... Der Beginn des vierten Weltkrieges 3.6.2051... Währenddessen in der Militärbasis Nordösterreichs... Die Soldaten standen schon in einer Reihe in ihren schwarzen Uniformen, während sie ihre Maschinengewehre an der Brust hielten. Mehrere unterschiedlich gefärbte Helikopter standen dort und der Kommandant ging an den Soldaten vorbei, bevor er den Plan erklärt. Kommandant:,,Soldaten! Heute sind wir in einer ernsten Mission. Der Außenminister des Aschelandes wird mit seinen Wachen heute den britischen König besuchen und wir wissen, dass es nicht wie ein normaler Besuch endet. Wir bekamen von Spionen Britanniens mit, dass die Briten Verräter unter sich haben und Waffen ins Gastgebäude der Ascheland-Botschaft geschmuggelt haben. Die Verräter sind an ihren grünen Kappen zu erkennen. Ihr werdet mit den Hubschraubern an der Südküste Englands fliegen und dann werdet ihr von den britischen Militär nach London gebracht. Ihr solltet euch gut verstecken, am besten hinter den Fenstern oben an der Decke, wie wir es im Training übten und euch bereit halten. Wenn die Verräter oder Soldaten des Aschelandes eine aggressive Reaktion zeigen, erschießt ihr jeden vom Ascheland und hindert sie an der Flucht. Das Ascheland darf nicht wissen, dass wir daran beteiligt waren, also muss wirklich jedes Ziel direkt eliminiert werden. Britannien wird heute Nacht nicht fallen!´´ Die Soldaten nickten alle und gingen in die Hubschrauber. ...Die Mission klingt einfach.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido ging mit 5 weiteren Soldaten in einen kleinen roten Hubschrauber. Xaphan:,,Itzuhido, das ist unsere erste echte Mission.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja und ich werde im Namen Österreichs alles versuchen, um diese Mission zum Erfolg zu bringen.´´ Die Helikopter hoben ab und flogen zur Südküste von Britannien zum ausgemachten Treffpunkt. Xaphan:,,Endlich angekommen. 30 Jahre existierte unser Kaiserreich und wir blieben gleichgroß wie am Tag, an dem wir die Angriffe beendeten.´´ Itzuhido:,,Niemand kann es mit Österreich aufnehmen. Schon garnicht das von Verbrechern kontrollierte Ascheland.´´ Britischer Soldat:,,Willkommen, werte Soldaten Österreichs. Der Minister des Aschelandes ist schon an den Toren Londons. Beeilen wir uns.´´ Die Soldaten fuhren schnell durch die Hauptstraßen und kamen in London an. Sie gingen in den Palast von Westminster, wo das Treffen stattfinden soll und versteckten sich über den Fenstern, wo sie nach raus schauen auf den dekorierten Vorplatz, wo die Zivilisten und britischen Soldaten Reihe standen und der König auf den Außenminister des Aschelandes wartete. Xaphan:,,Itzuhido. Aktivier deine Tarnung. Du weißt ja, dass sich unsere schwarzen Uniformen tarnen können?´´ Itzuhido:,,Ach das..´´ Itzuhido aktivierte seine Tarnung und beobachtete das Geschehen und hielt seine Waffe bereit. ...Meine 665-MG werd ich zum ersten Mal einsetzen.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,Der Außenminister ist hier..´´ Xaphan:,,Ich sehe es schon. Wir sollen vorsichtig sein. Jetzt zählt jede Sekunde.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja.´´ 98765oo:,,Werter König Derkerhard. Es ist uns eine Ehre, hier bei euch zu sein.´´ ...Die Soldaten... Sie ändern ihre Stellung und schauen zu den wichtigen Politikern Englands... (Xaphan) Xaphan:,,Itzuhido. Irgendwas stimmt hier so garnicht. Sie änderten ihre Stellung genau so, dass sie einen Kampf hier überleben würden und siegen würden.´´ Itzuhido:,,Angriff.´´ Xaphan:,,Jetzt schon?´´ Itzuhido:,,Sonst ist es zu spät.´´ Die Ascheland-Soldaten erschossen blitzschnell die Zivilisten und britischen Wachen. Einer von ihnen traf Derkerhard am Herz. Die österreichischen Soldaten reagierten schnell und schossen durch die Fenster auf die Ascheland-Soldaten herab, sprangen raus und erledigten den Rest. Itzuhido:,,Der König ist gefallen!´´ Xaphan:,,Gebt alles was ihr habt!´´ 98765oo:,,Versagt nicht!´´ Ein weißgekleideter Mann mit Hut und zwei Pistolen kam zum Platz und erschoss österreichische Soldaten und wich den entgegenkommenden Schüssen aus, breitete seine Hände aus, bevor zwei Autos in weitere Soldaten Österreichs reinkrachten. Nun standen nur noch Xaphan, Itzuhido und 19 weitere Soldaten. Itzuhido:,,Psiiclox?!´´ Xaphan:,,Wer ist das?´´ Itzuhido:,,Psiiclox ist der Vollstrecker des Aschelandes und dessen stärkster Krieger.´´ Psiiclox:,,Und der letzte, den ihr sehen werdet.´´ Itzuhido zog sein Schwert. Xaphan:,,Du kannst ihn nicht besiegen. Du bist nur ein einfacher Soldat und er ist schon Vollstrecker.´´ Itzuhido:,,Einer muss es ja tun.´´ Itzuhido steckte sein Schwert wieder ein. Itzuhido:,,FLIEHT! ICH WERDE SIE AUFHALTEN!!´´ Xaphan:,,ITZUHIDO!!!´´ Die feindlichen Soldaten schossen auf die österreichischen Soldaten. Itzuhido nahm sein Maschinengewehr und rannte auf die Feinde zu, brüllte und erschoss die Feinde nacheinander, wich gegnerischen Schüssen aus und ging siegreich hervor. Nun standen er und Psiiclox sich gegenüber. Psiiclox:,,Itzuhido... So heißt du, oder? Du wirst heute dein Ende finden. Ich habe selten solch heldenhafte Soldaten gesehen.´´ Psiiclox zog sein Schwert. Itzuhido zog auch seines und die beiden begaben sich im Kampfstellung. Feindliche und verbündete Soldaten, britische Zivilisten und der Prinz von Großbritannien schauten zu. Itzuhido:,,Du wirst hier untergehen.´´ Itzuhido ging schnell auf Psiiclox los und die beiden lieferten sich ein Duell. Psiiclox:,,Du bist schnell. Schnell tot.´´ Psiiclox trat Itzuhido nach hinten und stach in sein Bein. ...Ich werde nicht aufgeben... Meine Gruppe soll fliehen.. Ich darf ihn nicht am Leben lassen.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido parierte einen Schlag von Psiiclox. Psiiclox trat Itzuhido nach hinten. Psiiclox:,,So schwach und nutzlos..´´ Psiiclox schlug fest nach Itzuhido. Itzuhido sprang nach hinten und lief trotz verletzten Beines auf Psiiclox zu. Die beiden lieferten sich ein kurzes Duell, bevor Psiiclox das Schwert von Itzuhido zerstörte und ihn nach hinten trat. Psiiclox:,,Du hast verloren. Keiner kommt gegen Psiiclox an!´´ Itzuhido:,,Solange ich lebe und den Kampfesmut habe, habe ich nicht verloren. Merk dir das.´´ Itzuhido stand auf und ging mit seiner zerstörten Klinge schreiend auf Psiiclox los und stach damit in sein Herz. Psiiclox stach Itzuhido dicht an der Hüfte vorbei. Itzuhido zog die Klinge wieder raus und fiel auf die Knie. Dann fiel er erschöpft und verblutend um. ...Ich habe Psiiclox besiegt... Als ein einfacher Soldat?... Nein... Ich bin zu viel mehr bestimmt... (Itzuhido) 6 Stunden später im militärischen Krankenhaus der Nordbasis Österreichs... ...Wo bin ich hier?... Ist das der Himmel?... (Itzuhido) Xaphan:,,Hi, Itzuhido. Bist wohl noch lang geschlafen nach deiner Operation. Echt cool, wie du Psiiclox fertiggemacht hast. Du müsstest jetzt schon kampffähig sein. Der Kaiser und die Prinzessin erwarten dich in Wien am großen Palast.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich lebe noch? Oh. Danke für die Rettung..´´ Xaphan:,,Gern gemacht.´´ Itzuhido stand auf und ging raus. 7 Stunden Später in Wien... Währenddessen im Kaiserpalast... GuixStaR:,,Elivia, bald kommt Itzuhido, der Bezwinger von GM Psiiclox und Retter Großbritanniens.´´ Elivia:,,Wer ist das?´´ GuixStaR:,,Itzuhido. Er war einer der Soldaten bei der Mission, Westminster zu beschützen und hat Psiiclox im Schwertduell besiegt. Er wird jetzt zum Mitglied der Dunkelstahllegion. Die Bevölkerung, das äußere Militär und der Rest der Welt soll denken, dass Itzuhido aus Großbritannien kommt. So soll ein Krieg gegen das Ascheland vermieden werden.´´ Elivia:,,Ach so.´´ Währenddessen in der Bergfeste, die versteckt im Grand Canyon liegt... Iliyaz saß auf seinen Thron, umgeben von zwei Leibwachen. Ein Mann kam in den Raum. Volttexx:,,Lord Iliyaz. Ich habe erfahren, wieso Psiiclox nicht zurück kam. Er wurde von einem britischen Soldaten getötet.´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein.. Er wurde von einem Österreichischen Soldaten ermordet. Durch einen britischen Wachen, der in Wahrheit zu uns gehörte, fand ich es heraus. Österreich will also Krieg mit uns. Bald, wenn die Exodus-Raketen fertig sind, starten wir einen Krieg gegen Österreich. Dafür müssen wir ihnen auch ihre Prinzessin nehmen. Sie soll als Druckmittel dienen und somit können wir Österreich indirekt steuern und schneller besiegen. Nachdem Österreich weg ist, ist unsere letzte Bedrohung weg. Russland könnten wir leicht überrollen, das gleiche auch bei Japan und China.´´ Volttexx:,,Du weißt schon, dass es auch noch die Dunkelstahllegion gibt?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ich kenn sie gut. Sie sind eine Söldnergruppe der Unterwelt und wenn wir sie gut bezahlen, würden sie für uns die Prinzessin entführen und hierhin bringen.´´ Währenddessen bei Itzuhido, der eben im Thronsaal GuixStaRs ankam.... Die Thronsaalwachen standen schon in der Reihe. Itzuhido ging durch. Vor dem König standen mehrere unbekannte schwarzgekleidete Leute. Einer von ihnen hatte zwei Sensen, eine einen Bogen, einer von ihnen zwei Schwerter, einer von ihnen eine Axt, eine von ihnen eine Lanze und einer von ihnen ein Schwert. ...Wer sind diese Leute?.. (Itzuhido) GuixStaR:,,Itzuhido. Du kommst in unsere Elitetruppe. Jetzt bist du der Anführer der Dunkelstahllegion.´´ Itzuhido:,,Oh.´´ Elivia:,,Diese Ehre wurde dir wegen deinem Sieg gegen Psiiclox verliehen.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Jetzt gehts zu unserem Hauptquartier im Dunkelstahlschloss.´´ Itzuhido:,,J...Ja..´´ Die Dunkelstahllegion ging raus und sie flogen mit einem Hubschrauber zu ihren Hauptquartier, was in den Himalaya liegt. Sie gingen in eine große Waffenkammer. Levanizaveluri:,,Ich lege noch meine Sensen zurück. Das da vorne ist deine Kammer und hier kannst du deinen Anzug anpassen. Außerdem bekommst du vier Plasmaschwerter.´´ Itzuhido:,,Danke..´´ Itzuhido schloss die Tür und zog seinen Anzug, nachdem er ihn anpasste, an und steckte seine Schwerter in die Schwertscheiden und ging dann raus. Levanizaveluri:,,Gerade rechtzeitig gekommen. Wir wurden vom Imperator des Aschelandes angerufen. Was sollen wir tun?´´ Itzuhido:,,Zu ihn gehen und herausfinden, was er will.´´ Die Legion flog in ihren Jets von den Himalaya zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt in einem Studiogebäude in Hollywood. Sie gingen durch die Tür rein. Itzuhido zog seinen Helm auf und dann seine Kapuze darüber und ging vor. ...Hier also... Er will uns wohl nicht seine Höhle zeigen... (Itzuhido) Sie sahen Iliyaz, wie er auf einem Klappstuhl saß und mehrere Soldaten um ihn. Itzuhido:,,Was wollt ihr?´´ Iliyaz:,,Willkommen im Ascheland. Ich will, dass ihr mir die Prinzessin Österreichs bringt. Ihr kriegt dafür eine beträchtliche Belohnung.´´ Itzuhido:,,Um keine Belohnung der Welt.´´ Iliyaz:,,Ach komm schon.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ein Verbrecherlord wie du wird niemals die Prinzessin anrühren. Kommt. Gehen wir.´´ Die Dunkelstahllegion ging raus und sie stiegen in ihren Jets ein, womit sie wieder zu ihren Hauptquartier flogen. ...Er will also die Prinzessin... Wird er aber nicht kriegen.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,Nicht mal einen Tag Anführer der Legion und schon haben wir was zu tun. Der Ascheland-Anführer Iliyaz will die Prinzessin. Die wird er nicht kriegen. Wir müssen die Prinzessin beschützen. Wer weiß, was er noch vor hat.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Wir müssen einen Spion zu ihn schicken, der soll sich Iliyaz's Vertrauen erschleichen und ihn dann ausspionieren. Mit den Plänen soll er zu uns zurück, um uns zu informieren. Wir müssen wissen, was er alles vorhat, was er macht und so weiter.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja. Wer eignet sich dafür am besten?´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Du bist der Anführer. Entscheide.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich habe gehört, dass Iliyaz mal wegen Vergewaltigungen und Erpressung vorbestraft ist. Es wäre besser, einen Mann zu schicken, dann wird er wenigstens nicht vergewaltigt. Ich kann nicht dorthin, offenbar kennen sie mein wahres Gesicht. Ich fasse einen Plan. Levaizaveluri, du gehst zu ihn und spionierst ihn aus. Sag ihn, dass du dich von der Legion verabschiedet hast und du sollst so tun, als würdest du mit seinen Plan und der Belohnung zufrieden sein, jedoch musst du fliehen, wenn es Hart auf Hart kommt.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Verstanden. Meine Sensen nehme ich mit.´´ Itzuhido:,,Okay.´´ Levanizaveluri setzte seinen Helm auf und flog mit seinem Helikopter in Richtung Washington. ...Ich sah auf einen der Plakate im verlassenen Studiogebäude damals ja eine Ankündigung eines großen Banketts in einen Hotel, wo Iliyaz anwesend sein wird und es ist genau heute... (Levanizaveluri) Levanizaveluri kam dort an und ging durch die Stadt. Es war schon dunkel. ...Truppen patroullieren durch die Straßen und Helikopter fliegen durch die Luft. Und das Hotel da vorne wird es sein... (Levanizaveluri) Levanizaveluri aktivierte seine Tarnung und rannte hinten an der Patroullie vorbei, bis er vor dem Hotel stand. ...Das Hotel des goldenen Adlers.. Hier drinnen müsste das Bankett drinnen sein.. (Levanizaveluri) Levanizaveluri schlich sich am Sicherheitsbeauftragten vorbei und ging rein. Immernoch getarnt, sah er sich um und ging durch die prunkvolle Vorhalle. ...Jetzt ist es so weit... Zum Wohle der Prinzessin... (Levanizaveluri) Levanizaveluri ging in den riesigen prunkvollen Bankettsaal, wo schon prächtig gefeiert wurde und ging zu Iliyaz. Levanizaveluri:,,Hey, Iliyaz.´´ Iliyaz:,,Wer und wo seit ihr?´´ Levanizaveluri deaktivierte seine Tarnung und setzte seinen Helm ab. Levanizaveluri:,,Levanizaveluri von der Dunkelstahllegion.´´ Iliyaz:,,Ich will euch nutzlosen Idioten nicht mehr sehen!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Du meinst diese nutzlosen Idioten. Ich habe diese Legion verlassen. Ich werde für dich die Prinzessin entführen und dann krieg ich die Belohnung.´´ Iliyaz:,,Gut. Ich wusste doch, dass du es nicht abschlagen würdest. Wachen! Bringt einen Stuhl!´´ Die Wachen brachten einen Stuhl und stellten sie neben den Stuhl von Iliyaz. Iliyaz:,,Setz dich, wenn du willst. Für dich ist auch noch was da.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Danke.´´ Levanizaveluri saß sich auf den Stuhl nieder. Iliyaz:,,Morgen Nacht kannst du loslegen. Du wirst zur Prinzessin gehen und jeden, der bei ihr ist, töten und sie hierhin bringen. Verletze sie nicht.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Verstanden. Reden wir mal über Österreich. Was denkst du so über das Land?´´ Iliyaz:,,Alles arrogante Arschlöcher, die meinen, dass sie die besten seien, weil sie die aktuell stärkste Weltmacht sind. Ich will alle dort umbringen, weil diese dummen Idioten es wagen, sich gegen mich aufzulehnen?´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ich mag das Land, jedoch bin ich mit dem Führungsstil nicht zufrieden.´´ Iliyaz:,,Bald wird es nur eine Regierung geben. Und zwar die vom Ascheland!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Stell dir mal vor, ich würde jetzt mit der Prinzessin zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt gehen. Was wirst du dann machen mit ihr und wieso willst du sie überhaupt?´´ Iliyaz:,,Nachdem es sichergestellt ist, dass sie bei mir ist, werde ich schon eine ordentliche Runde Spaß mit ihr haben. Und was ich vor habe: Ich habe vor, sie als Druckmittel zu nutzen, um ihr geliebtes Kaiserreich zu erpressen.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du Spaß definierst, aber ich denke an etwas, was nicht gerade so gut ist..´´ Iliyaz:,,Für einen wird es ja gut. Hahahahahaha!!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ich weiß schon, was du meinst. Kann ich mal was von der Torte da haben?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja.´´ Levanizaveluri nahm sich ein Tortenstück und aß es. ...Gut... Jetzt glaubt er mir. Nur noch die Informationen und es geht wieder nach Österreich... (Levanizaveluri) Levanizaveluri:,,Und was würdest du tun, wenn ich bei dieser Mission sterben würde?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ich würde dann Elysiox, den Leibwachen der Prinzessin, informieren und er wird sie dann betäuben und hierhin bringen. Wir haben überall in Wien Agenten stationiert, die für die Entführung im Ernstfall vorbereitet sind. Hier mal eine Karte.´´ Iliyaz griff in seine Hosentasche und rollte eine Karte von Wien auf. Iliyaz:,,Hier in der Neustadt befindet sich unser Agentenquartier. Ihr sollt die Prinzessin in diese Richtung locken. Die Agenten sind über den ganzen Bereich verteilt. Wenn ihr hier seit, werdet ihr in dieser Gasse Panzermotorräder finden, mit denen ihr zu diesem Flugplatz fährt und euch den Tarnkappenjet nimmt und abhaut. Der Plan ist sicher. Elysiox wäre auch bei deinem Erfolg im Spiel. Er müsste den Anfang sichern mit seinen Überredungskünsten und notfalls mit seinen Kampfkünsten den Weg frei kämpfen. Außerdem haben wir an der Küste von Florida die Exodus-Raketen stationiert. Diese sollen den königlichen Teil von Wien zerbomben und dessen Regiment vernichten.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Das ist ein guter Plan.´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja. Und der Plan ist sicher.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ja. Und die Österreicher werden nichts vom Plan ahnen.´´ Währenddessen bei Xaphan... Er ging durch die Kommandobrücke eines Luftschiffes und sprach den Kapitän an. Xaphan:,,Captain. Die Anführerin der äußeren Verteidigung Österreichs ist da.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Okay. Geh runter zu ihr und erzähl ihr von unserer Ankunft.´´ Xaphan stieg in einen Helikopter und flog runter zu ihr im südlichen Wachturm. Xaphan:,,Hey, PandaBae.´´ PandaBae:,,Hey.´´ Xaphan:,,Tomatengamer kommt gleich an.´´ PandaBae:,,Gut. Dann können wir über die Grenzverstärkung am ehemaligen Libanon reden.´´ Xaphan:,,Ja.´´ Währenddessen wieder bei Levanizaveluri... Iliyaz:,,Das Bankett ist zu Ende!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ja. Und was jetzt?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ich gehe in die Sauna. Du kannst mal die Hoteltür bewachen.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Verstanden.´´ ...Wie dumm, dass er mir einen Job gab, wo ich leicht unerkannt fliehen kann.. Dieser Trottel... (Levanizaveluri) Levanizaveluri ging zur Tür und wartete, bis der Himmel frei von Hubschraubern ist. Dann aktivierte er seine Tarnung und sprang auf die Hotelwände, sprang von dort aus zu einem Hausdach und floh von dort aus. Er stieg in seinem Jet und floh nach Wien. ...Viel früher als gedacht weiß ich den Plan.. (Levanizaveluri) Er ging in den Kaiserpalast und sprach ihn im Strategieraum, wo er schon mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Dunkelstahllegion, Tomatengamer, PandaBae und BloodGhoul eine Strategie für einen Krieg an der Libanongrenze besprach. Itzuhido:,,Du bist ja zurück!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Zurück mit allen Informationen, die ich brauche.´´ GuixStaR:,,Welchen Informationen?´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Also... Iliyaz will die Prinzessin entführen und ich sollte es für ihn tun. Er will mit ihr als Geisel den Staat erpressen. In der Wiener Neustadt in der südlichsten Seitengasse befindet sich das Agentenquartier. Ich soll sie dorthin bringen und da wird freigekämpft. Da befinden sich auch Panzermotorräder, mit denen wir zu diesem Flugplatz müssen und fliehen. Falls ich scheitere, wird ihr Leibwache Elysiox sie betäuben und zu ihn bringen. Außerdem sind an den Küsten Floridas Raketen stationiert, die den gesamten Bereich, wo wir uns befinden, in die Luft jagen soll. Die Prinzessin ist in höchster Gefahr.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich fasse, da wir hier eh eine Karte haben, einen Plan.´´ GuixStaR:,,Erzähl ihn ruhig.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ihr solltet Elysiox verhaften, ihn alles nehmen, womit er kontaktieren kann, die Prinzessin soll zur Dunkelstahlfestung gebracht werden und von Levanizaveluri, Meli und Lilly bewacht werden. Ihr solltet ein Raketen-Abwehrsystem einrichten und die feindlichen Raketen in der Luft zerstören. Sichert die Neustadt und bewacht jeden. Jeder, der verdächtig scheint, soll verhaftet werden und ihr Hauptquartier wird eingenommen. Beschlagnahmt die Panzermotorräder. Und das alles in dieser Nacht. Zum Notfall muss der Kaiser mit dem Senat nach Aeterna.´´ GuixStaR:,,Guter Plan. Was, wenn es geklappt hat und Iliyaz scheiterte?´´ Itzuhido:,,Das wäre eine Kriegserklärung aus seiner Seite. Wir müssten dann gegen ihn vorgehen und greifen zunächst Afrika an, nehmen es ein und dann gehen wir offensiv gegen Amerika vor und besiegen Iliyaz, sein Verbrecherkartell und beenden das Ascheland.´´ GuixStaR:,,Gut so.´´ GuixStaR (Funk):,,Soldaten der wiener Bewachung! Wenn Raketen auf unsere Hauptstadt zufliegen, zerstören! Sie kommen vom Westen! Geht in die unterste Straße der Neustadt in der dritten Seitengasse und sichert den Bereich vor den Agenten des Aschelandes!´´ GuixStaR legte auf. GuixStaR:,,Itzuhido, rette die Prinzessin vor Elysiox. Er befindet sich vor ihrer Zimmertür.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja.´´ Itzuhido ging durch den königlichen Palast und aktivierte seine Tarnung. Er sah Elysiox an der Zimmertür der Prinzessin. Elysiox (Funk):,,Ja ich weiß. Ich bleibe an der Tür, damit alle glauben, die Prinzessin sei noch drinnen. Wo ist sie jetzt?´´ Iliyaz (Funk):,,Sie befindet sich in Meidling. Wenn ein Wache die Prinzessin sehen will, sag ihn einfach, dass sie was erledigt.´´ Elysiox (Funk):,,Verstanden.´´ ...Sie hatten eine Planänderung... Zuerst Elysiox ausschalten und dann alle warnen.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido schlich sich zu Elysiox und durchbohrte ihn mit seiner Klinge im Tarnmodus, bevor er seine Tarnung deaktivierte und zum Strategieraum rannte. Itzuhido:,,Die Prinzessin ist garnicht hier! Sie haben uns ausgetrickst!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Also wusste er, dass ich ihn ausspionierte und erzählte mir den falschen Plan..´´ GuixStaR:,,Erklär alles.´´ Itzuhido:,,Die Prinzessin befindet sich irgendwo in Meidling. Ich werde sie retten. Ihr müsst von hier verschwinden. Ich weiß alles, weil ich Elysiox' Gespräch abhörte!´´ GuixStaR:,,Verstanden!´´ Die Gruppe rannte raus. Itzuhido stieg in ein Motorrad und fuhr nach Meidling. ...Die Prinzessin... Ich werde sie jetzt retten.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido stieg aus vom Motorrad und ging durch die schmalen hohen Gassen zwischen alten und modernen Häusern, wobei er mehrmals einen Hilferuf wahrnahm. ...Hier in diesem alten Wohngebäude... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido öffnete die Tür, indem er das Schloss mit einem Lasermesser aufschnitt und schlich sich im Tarnmodus hinein. ...Es muss hier sein.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido rannte die Treppen hinauf und folgte den Hilfeschreien. Im 42. Stockwerk des alten verlassenen Gebäudes stand eine Tür offen. Itzuhido erstach den Wachen dort und ging rein. ...Meine Tarnung endet bald.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido zog eines seiner Schwerter, als seine Tarnung sich von selbst deaktivierte. Die meisten Türen waren offen, eine jedoch verschlossen. Er hörte Iliyaz und die Prinzessin. Iliyaz:,,Sei ruhig!´´ Elivia:,,AAAAAAAAAAAHH HILFE!!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Deine Hilfeschreie nützen garnichts.´´ Itzuhido nahm wieder sein Lasermesser und schnitt ein kleines Guckloch in die dunkelbraune Holztür, wo er dann durchsah. ...Er treibt es zu weit... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido sah den halbnackten Iliyaz, wie er die Prinzessin, die sich heftig wehrte, anfasste und versuchte, ihr die Hose auszuziehen. Itzuhido trat die Tür auf und richtete sein Schwert auf Iliyaz. Itzuhido:,,Iliyaz! Lass die Prinzessin in Ruhe!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein. Ich wollte mich eben an ihr vergnügen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Wirst du aber nicht.´´ Itzuhido stach auf Iliyaz ein. ...Er ist unverwundbar?!.... (Itzuhido) Iliyaz:,,Ich bin unverwundbar und unsterblich! Und wieso das sag ich nicht!´´ Itzuhido packte Iliyaz mit seinem Arm am Hals, zwang ihn nach hinauf, stellte ihn ein Bein und schubste ihn beiseite. Er half der schockierten Prinzessin auf. Itzuhido:,,Keine Sorge. Ich bin da und werde dich retten.´´ Elivia:,,D..Danke.. Der Typ wollte mich vergewaltigen.. Er ist so eklig...´´ Itzuhido:,,Fliehen wir. Halte dich an mir fest.´´ Elivia:,,Ja..´´ Elivia haltete sich fest an Itzuhido, der das Fenster öffnete und raussprang. Er landete am Boden. Die Prinzessin ließ ihn los und rannte Itzuhido hinterher. Itzuhido:,,Jetzt ist es Zeit für meine Railgun.´´ Itzuhido nahm eine Railgun, die an seinem Gürtel hing und schoss damit auf zwei feindliche Soldaten. Itzuhido:,,Wir müssen zum Dunkelstahlpalast.´´ Elivia:,,Ja ok.´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ich habe die Prinzessin. Wir müssen zum nördlichen Militärflughafen Wiens.´´ Elivia:,,PASS AUF!´´ Elivia schubste Itzuhido und rettete ihn somit von einer Bazooka-Rakete. Itzuhido:,,Danke für die Rettung!´´ Itzuhido stand auf und schoss auf den Feind. ...Der Angriff... Das ist die Kriegserklärung seitens des Feindes.. (Itzuhido) Levanizaveluri (Funk):,,Sie haben den nördlichen Flughafen im Besitz! Ihr müsst aus der Stadt raus!´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Verstanden!´´ Itzuhido wich einem feindlichen Schuss aus und erschoss den Feind und lief mit der Prinzessin zu einem Motorrad, womit sie in den Westen fuhren. Itzuhido:,,Verdammt! Sie nutzen unsere Fluggeräte!´´ Ein Helikopter schoss dicht an das Motorrad vorbei. Ein Panzer fuhr Itzuhido und Elivia in den Weg. Die beiden flohen durch eine Seitengasse und wurden von Feinden umzingelt. Itzuhido:,,Eure Hoheit! Versteck dich hier!´´ Elivia:,,Verstanden!´´ Elivia versteckte sich zwischen zwei eng aneinanderstehenden Müllcontainern. Itzuhido ging mit seinen zwei Schwertern auf die Feinde auf der einen Seite zu und tötete sie alle, wich dabei den Schüssen aus und tötete die Feinde der anderen Seite. ...Nur noch Panzer und Heli.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido ging auf die Straße, wich einen Panzerschuss auf akrobatische Weise aus, nahm im selben Moment eine Granate und warf sie durchs Panzerrohr, worauf der Panzer explodierte, sprang, als er landete in den Helikopter, trat einen der Feinde raus, schnitt mit seinem Schwert einmal im Kreis, tötete drei weitere Feinde und durchbohrte den Pilotensitz von hinten, worauf der Pilot starb und sprang raus, worauf er seine Railgun in der Luft nahm und damit die Mitte des Rotors erschoss und den Hubschauber explodieren ließ und dann sicher landete. Itzuhido ging zurück zur Prinzessin. Itzuhido:,,Du kannst raus.´´ Elivia:,,Danke.´´ Die beiden gingen auf die offene Straße, als sie drei blau leuchtende Raketen am Himmel sahen. ...Die Ascheland-Raketen... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido sah, wie einige österreichische Raketen die Exodus-Raketen in der Luft zerstörten, worauf eine gewaltige hellgelb leuchtende Explosion mit lautem Knall kam und eine Schockwelle sämtliche Vögel in der Nähe zerfetzte und einen heftigen Wind in ganz Wien verursachte. ...Das ist also die zerstörerische Kraft... (Itzuhido) Ein Jet des österreichischen Militärs landete auf der Straße. Lillystar ging raus. Lillystar:,,Ihr könnt den Jet haben. Ich werde die Straße sichern.´´ Itzuhido:,,Danke sehr!´´ Itzuhido und Elivia gingen in den Jet. Itzuhido saß sich ans Steuer und Elivia am hinteren Sitz. Die beiden flogen los, wurden aber von Feinden verfolgt. Elivia:,,Wie oft bist du geflogen?´´ Itzuhido:,,Nur zweimal, aber nie in einem Kampf.´´ Elivia:,,Oh... Da hab ich Angst..´´ Itzuhido:,,Keine Sorge.´´ Itzuhido wich einigen feindlichen Raketen aus, machte eine Fassrolle, worauf sein Jet langsamer wurde. Dann erschoss Itzuhido die zwei feindlichen Jets und flog dann weiter. Elivia:,,Das war gut.´´ Itzuhido:,,Danke.´´ Itzuhido flog dicht über den Häusern und sah eine weitere Exodus-Rakete. ...Ich sollte nach hinauf... Diese Rakete wird die Stadt treffen.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido flog steil nach hinauf, als die Rakete auf den Meidling-Stadtteil krachte und ihn in einer riesigen Explosion komplett zerstörte. Die Schockwellen trafen den Jet. Itzuhido packte die Prinzessin und sprang aus dem Jet, als das Feuer der Explosion sich ihnen näherte. Itzuhido:,,Jetzt wirds gefährlich..´´ Elivia:,,HILFE!!!´´ Itzuhido hüllte Elivia und sich in seinem schwarzen Umhang und setzte seinen Helm auf, worauf er runterfiel. ...Die Landung zählt... Wenn ich versage, sterben sie und ich.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido stürzte mit Elivia durch die gelben Flammen und landete mit ihr auf den Boden. Der Stadtteil brannte in Flammen und der zerrissene Straßenboden war sehr heiß. Itzuhido:,,Wir sind im gefährlichen Gebiet. Wir wissen nicht, was die Raketen noch so können. Es ist sehr heiß hier.´´ Itzuhido ließ Elivia los und zog seine Schwerter. Itzuhido:,,Das hier ist totes Gebiet. Wir haben nur aus Glück überlebt. Verbindung zu den anderen haben wir auch nicht. Ich spüre aber etwas großes... Dieser dichte Nebel.. Ich kann nichts sehen..´´ Itzuhido nahm schnell die Prinzessin und sprang mit ihr auf die Seite, als ein riesiges tiefschwarz gefärbtes Biest durch die Straße rannte. Es hielt an und brüllte. Man sah dessen langen spitzen Zähne und vier roten Augen. Itzuhido:,,Wir müssen vorsichtig sein.. Die Raketen brachten wohl das hier... Gehin die Gasse und versteck dich!´´ Elivia:,,Verstanden!´´ Elivia rannte in die Gasse. Itzuhido hielt sich kampfbereit. Die Bestie schaute zu ihn und brüllte ihn an. ...So ein Tier gab es nicht... Es war nie gesichtet worden... Es muss was mit den Raketen zu tun haben... (Itzuhido) Die Bestie schlug auf Itzuhido. Itzuhido wich noch aus, sprang und stach auf den Rücken der Bestie ein, wurde aber gepackt und nach hinauf geworfen. Itzuhido nahm dann seine Railgun und schoss damit von oben in die Augen der Bestie, landete auf ihr und warf eine Granate ins Maul der Bestie, bevor er absprang und zusah, wie die Granate explodierte und die Bestie starb. Itzuhido:,,Erledigt! So besiegt man unbekannte Bestien ganz einfach!´´ Elivia:,,Und jetzt müssen wir raus. Ich sehe einen Panzerwagen. Komm.´´ Itzuhido:,,Okay.´´ Itzuhido folgte der Prinzessin zum Panzerwagen. Itzuhido saß sich ans Lenkrad und die Prinzessin am Geschütz. Itzuhido:,,Der Motor funktioniert schon mal. Weg von hier!´´ Itzuhido fuhr mit dem Panzerwagen durch die heißen Straßen und durch den dichten Nebel. ...Meidling ist verloren... (Itzuhido) Die beiden kamen aus dem Stadtteil raus. Itzuhido:,,Eine Schlacht!´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Meidling ist gefallen! Eine unbekannte Kreatur wurde entlang der Hauptstraße gesichtet und erledigt!´´ GuixStaR (Funk):,,Und die Prinzessin?´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Ich habe sie befreit. Sie ist bei mir. Wir befinden uns am Schlachtgebiet über Meidling.´´ GuixStaR (Funk):,,Wir konnten die Angreifer zurückschlagen. Das Stadtzentrum ist unter unserer Kontrolle. Und auch keine Raketen sind mehr in der Luft. Wir haben auch die Lufthoheit. PandaBae wird mit ihrem Luftschiff hierher kommen.´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Verstanden. Wo seit ihr?´´ GuixStaR (Funk):,,An der Hofburg! Komm so schnell wie möglich!´´ Itzuhido (Funk):,,Verstanden!´´ Die Entführung Itzuhido stieg mit der Prinzessin in einem österreichischen Helikopter und flog damit zur Hofburg, wo die beiden dann landeten und raus gingen. Elivia und GuixStaR umarmten sich, als PandaBae mit ihrem Luftschiff kam und ausstieg. ...Mission erledigt... Niemand erobert Wien.. (Itzuhido) Plötzlich richteten feindliche Soldaten ihre Gewehre von den Fenstern der Hofburg aus auf Elivia, Itzuhido, GuixStaR und PandaBae. GuixStaR:,,Ein Hinterhalt!´´ Mehrere feindliche Helikopter kamen und kesselten die Gruppe ein. Der größte der Helikopter landete. Iliyaz saß im Helikopter und mehrere feindliche Soldaten rannten raus und umzingelten die Gruppe. Iliyaz:,,Ihr gebt mir jetzt die Prinzessin, oder ihr findet hier ein Ende!´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir werden sie euch nicht geben!´´ Itzuhido schnitt mit seinem Plasmaschwertern ein Loch am Boden, worauf die Gruppe durch einen Kanalisationsschacht rannte. Die Feinde verfolgten die Gruppe. Itzuhido:,,Wir schaffen es nicht mehr! Die Feinde sind zu viele! Einer von uns müsste sich opfern, um den anderen die Flucht zu ermöglichen! Und das werde ich sein..´´ PandaBae:,,Nein! Das Kaiserreich braucht dich noch! Ich opfere mich!´´ PandaBae breitete ihre Arme aus und blieb stehen. PandaBae:,,Flieht!´´ Itzuhido:,,PANDABAE!!!´´ Itzuhido hielt ebenfalls an und sah, wie die Feinde PandaBae gefangennahmen. Itzuhido:,,Lasst sie los!!´´ Itzuhido rannte auf die Feinde zu und hielt seine Klingen so, dass sie an der Schachtwand streiften und orange Funken rauskamen und brüllte. PandaBae:,,ITZUHIDO! NEIN!!´´ Eines der Feinde aktivierte einen Laserschild, an dem Itzuhido abprallte. Feindlicher Soldat:,,Nehmt sie mit! Lasst Itzuhido sein Ziel nicht erfüllen!´´ 3 Soldaten rannten mit PandaBae weg, während die restlichen 40 Feinde im Schacht blieben. Das Schutzschild ging aus und Itzuhido zerstückelte in rasender Wut jeden der Feinde, rannte durch den Schacht und sprang raus. ...Zu spät... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido sah, wie der Helikopter von Iliyaz weg flog. Die anderen schossen nach ihn. Itzuhido wich aus, sprang auf einen Helikopter, tötete die Piloten und sprang zum nächsten Helikopter, wobei er dessen Mannschaft tötete und versuchte, auf Iliyaz's Helikopter zu springen, jedoch erreichte er ihn nicht und fiel auf den Boden. Der Helikopter flog schnell weg. Itzuhido:,,IHR ELENDEN BASTARDE!!!´´ Itzuhido weinte aus Wut und Trauer um PandaBae und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und schlug mehrmals auf den Boden. ...Ich habe versagt... Ich habe meine Schwester, die ich drei Jahre lang nicht sah, nicht mehr retten können... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido schlug erneut auf den Boden mit seiner Faust, die mittlerweile blutete. Itzuhido:,,VERDAMMT!!´´ Itzuhido stand auf und hielt sein Schwert fest in der Hand. Itzuhido:,,PANDA! ICH VERSPRECHE DIR, DASS ICH DICH BEFREIEN WERDE!!!´´ Der Rest der Gruppe kam auch aus dem Schacht zurück. Itzuhido:,,Ich habe Panda nicht retten können. Hätte ich schneller reagiert, wäre sie jetzt gerettet..´´ Elivia:,,Es ist nicht deine Schuld..´´ GuixStaR:,,Diese Schlacht haben wir gewonnen, jedoch haben wir einen schweren Preis bezahlt... Ich weiß, wie hart es ist, seine Schwester, nachdem man sie gerade mal wieder gesehen hat, an dem größten Feind zu verlieren....´´ Itzuhido:,,Ich muss sie retten... Ich muss sie aus den Fängen des Feindes retten..´´ GuixStaR:,,Es tut mir leid für dich.. Doch wir wissen nicht einmal, was wir tun können... Wir kennen Iliyaz's Versteck nicht...´´ Itzuhido:,,Dann werde ich mit der Legion alles versuchen, sie zu finden und zu retten!´´ GuixStaR:,,Ich wünsche euch viel Glück dabei...´´ Elivia:,,Ich wünsche euch auch viel Glück dabei... Ich war so froh, als du mich gerettet hast... Danke..´´ Elivia umarmte Itzuhido. Itzuhido:,,Pass auf dich auf. Ich muss los.´´ Itzuhido ging zu seinen Helikopter und flog damit zum Dunkelstahlschloss, wo der Rest der Legion schon auf ihn wartete. Levanizaveluri:,,Wir haben eine Drohne geschickt zur Verfolgung des Feindes. Sie fliegen zu einem Gebiet, das die Bewohner der Unterwelt Südtor nennen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Dann gehts dorthin.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Pass auf. Fast der komplette südliche Unterweltteil ist voll von Nazis und sonstigen Mördern. Und ihre vier Bosse sind unter Iliyaz's Kommando. Sie werden uns nicht ohne weiteres durchlassen. Wir müssen sie einfach nur überreden. Mit unseren Waffen, versteht sich.´´ Itzuhido:,,Woher weißt du das alles über die Unterwelt?´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ich bin lange Zeit dort aufgewachsen und fast alle Mitglieder unserer Legion waren Söldner der Unterwelt. Eigentlich gelten wir immernoch als Söldner.´´ Itzuhido:,,Oh Ok. Jetzt müssen wir durch die Unterwelt.´´ Die Legion stieg in ihren Helikopter ein und sie flogen zum Südtor, der sich an der südlichen Grenze von Argentinien befindet und gingen da rein. Itzuhido:,,Schauen wir uns mal um. Hier sind vier Wege..´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Wovon drei Wege falsch sind, also sollten wir den Weg nehmen. Folgt mir.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja verstanden.´´ Meli:,,Ich war nie im südlichen Unterweltteil...´´ Sie gingen durch den langen Gang und dann eine sehr steile Treppe hinunter. Nach 30 Minuten kamen sie unten in einem riesigen Höhlengebiet an. Überall waren Metallgerüste und ganz unten war Wasser. An den Wänden hingen mehrere Flaggen, wovon die meisten vom Ascheland waren und ein paar Nazisymbole drauf waren. ...Da versteckten sich diese Idioten nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg... (Itzuhido) Ein Wache stellte sich der Legion in den Weg. Wache:,,Was wollt ihr hier?´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Wir müssen zum Nordbereich.´´ Wache:,,Ihr kommt nicht hindurch.´´ Die vielen Leute, die in der Gegend waren, schauten auf die Dunkelstahllegion. Schurke:,,DIE SIND VOM ÖSTERREICHISCHEN IMPERIUM!!!´´ ...Jetzt reicht es.. (Itzuhido) Itzuhido zog seine Schwerter, als die Feinde ihre Waffen zogen, und erstach den Wachen. Itzuhido:,,Wenn sie uns nicht durchlassen, dann kämpfen wir uns dadurch!´´ Die Legion ging auf die Verbrecher los. Leid und Verzweiflung Währenddessen im Ascheland-Hauptquartier in den Grand Canyons.... Wache 1:,,Was meinst du. Wie lange sollten wir noch warten, bis Iliyaz uns per Funk in den Thronsaal ruft? Die Gefangene zappelt heftig.´´ Wache 2:,,Ich weiß nich...´´ Der Funk der Wachen klingelte. Iliyaz (Funk):,,Ihr könnt kommen.´´ Die Wachen gingen mit der gefangenen PandaBae durch das Hauptquartier in den Thronsaal. Der Boden bestand aus Marmor und Säulen stützten die Decke. An der Decke waren Tücher befestigt und der Raum war groß. Hinter den Säulen standen Tische und Stühle, wo einige Leute saßen, aßen und spielten. Der Raum wurde durch drei schwache Lampen beleuchtet und am Boden lag ein langer roter Teppich. Vorne war der Holzthron mit roten Polsterungen. ...Was haben sie vor?... Soll ich hier hingerichtet werden?... Für mein Land ist es wert... (PandaBae) Auf den Thron saß Iliyaz mit seinem Kopf auf seine rechte Hand gestützt. Die Wachen drückten PandaBae so auf den Boden, dass es aussieht, als würde sie niederknien. Zwei Wachen richteten ihre Pistolen auf PandaBaes Kopf. Wache:,,Sollen wir schießen?´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein. Ich habe was anderes vor.´´ ...Also keine Hinrichtung?! Was will er dann?... Ich habe so Angst.. (PandaBae) Iliyaz stieg vom Thron. Iliyaz:,,Bringt sie in mein Schlafzimmer.´´ Iliyaz ging zur rechten Tür hinter dem Thron, öffnete sie und ging rein. Ein Wache trug PandaBae dort hinein und dann ins Schlafzimmer von Iliyaz, wo er schon wartete. Iliyaz:,,Wache, geh raus und schließe die Tür. Ich möchte mit PandaBae alleine im Zimmer sein.´´ Wache:,,Verstanden.´´ Der Wache tat, was ihn befohlen war. ...Was will er hier?... (PandaBae) PandaBae ging einige Schritte zurück und lehnte sich an die Tür. Iliyaz zog sich komplett aus und legte sich auf sein Bett. Iliyaz:,,Bring mir die Fernbedienung!´´ PandaBae:,,Du hast mir nichts zu...´´ Iliyaz:,,Bring sie mir, oder ich werde Japan, wo sich BloodGhoul befindet, angreifen lassen!´´ PandaBae:,,Wenn du meinst..´´ PandaBae gab Iliyaz die Fernbedienung. Iliyaz schaltete den Fernseher ein und ging auf einem Sender der Unterwelt. Moderator:,,Es gab wieder Radau im nördlichen Teil nahe dem südlichen Regierungsturm. ´´ Der Fernseher flackerte für paar Sekunden. Dann kam wieder ein Bild. Im Fernseher war Itzuhido zu sehen und hinter ihn viel Blut und ein großes Leichenfeld, das brennt. Itzuhido:,,Iliyaz! Ihr lasst sofort PandaBae frei! Oder wir werden die gesamte Unterwelt ausrotten! Je länger die Freilassung dauert, desto mehr Leute von dir sterben. Überlege dir es gut!´´ Iliyaz schaltete den Fernseher aus. Iliyaz:,,Die Dunkelstahllegion will also Krieg? Den kann sie haben. Mir doch egal, ob die Unterwelt ausstirbt. Es sind noch genug Leute an der Oberfläche.´´ Iliyaz legte die Fernbedienung auf seinen Bettkasten. Iliyaz:,,Leg dich zu mir.´´ PandaBae:,,N...Nein.. Niemals..´´ Iliyaz:,,Wenn es so ist..´´ Iliyaz stand auf, nahm Panda am Arm und zerrte sie auf sein Bett und hielt sie fest. Iliyaz:,,Du wirst immer meine Sklavin sein und nie frei kommen. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! Und die dumme Legion wird uns nie finden! Kann sie ruhig die ganze Unterwelt absuchen!´´ ...Jetzt erinnere ich mich... Am dritten Tage nach Ende meines Grundtrainings in der Militärakademie Innsbruck erklärte mir der Lehrer, dass Iliyaz ein vorgestrafter Vergewaltiger, Drogendealer und Erpresser ist... Oh nein.. (PandaBae) Iliyaz riss Panda das weiße Hemd vom Leib, sodass nur noch das Unterhemd zu sehen war, und fasste sie dort an. PandaBae:,,Lass das!´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein! Das kannst du vergessen.´´ PandaBae:,,HILFE!!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Dir wird niemand helfen!´´ Iliyaz richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich um, sodass er auf Knien auf PandaBae saß und hielt ihre Arme fest. Er richtete seinen Hintern über PandaBaes Gesicht. PandaBae:,,Lass es..´´ Iliyaz:,,Vergiss es.´´ Aus Iliyaz's Hintern floss eine lange Kackwurst runter. Sie hing dicht über PandaBaes Gesicht. PandaBae drückte ihren Kopf weiter in die Matratze aus Angst. PandaBae:,,Wehe...´´ Iliyaz wackelte mit seinem Hintern, sodass die Kackwurst auf PandaBaes Gesicht fiel. PandaBae drehte ihren Kopf um, dass die Kackwurst runterfiel. ...Igitt... Er ist so eklig... (PandaBae) Iliyaz drehte sich um und legte sich auf Panda. PandaBae:,,Lass es!´´ Iliyaz:,,Jetzt haben wir mal ein bisschen Spaß.´´ PandaBae:,,Für mich ist es aber kein Spaß!´´ Iliyaz:,,Mir egal!´´ Iliyaz vergewaltigte PandaBae. Er riss ihr die Hose runter und fasste sie überall an, sogar unter dem grauen Unterhemd und leckte ihr am Gesicht. PandaBae:,,HILFE!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!´´ Iliyaz vergewaltigte sie immer weiter und lachte dabei. PandaBae versuchte, sich mit all ihren Kräften zu wehren, aber erfolglos. Iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!´´ Iliyaz ließ seinen Trieben freien Lauf. Nach 20 Minuten ging Iliyaz von PandaBae runter und zog sich seine Unterhose an. Er öffnete eine Tür neben dem Schrank, packte die mittlerweile weinende PandaBae am Arm und zerrte sie in den kleinen Zellenraum hinter der Tür. Er kettete ihren linken Arm an und spuckte auf ihr. Iliyaz:,,Du wirst nie frei sein! NIE!´´ PandaBae weinte noch heftiger. Iliyaz warf ihre Hose rein. Iliyaz:,,Du kannst sie wieder anziehen.´´ Iliyaz ging mit lautem Gelächter raus und sperrte die Metalltür zu. ...Er ist so eklig... Wieso musste das mir passieren?... Wieso vergewaltigt er mich?... (PandaBae) Währenddessen in der südlichen Unterwelt in der westlichen der vier Hauptfestungen Südamerikas... Volttexx:,,Wieso musste ich kommen?´´ Lucius:,,Die Dunkelstahllegion tötet die Bürger der Unterwelt. Sie haben die südliche Festung angegriffen und sind auf den Weg zu uns. Sie gehen sehr brutal vor und säuberten den kompletten Süden der südamerikanischen Unterwelt. Ihr Motiv ist unbekannt. Wieso greifen sie uns an... Wollen sie die Unterwelt an sich reißen.. Oder was ist ihr Motiv? Sie hatten hier eh schon eine sehr hohe Stellung in der Hierarchie und sind weltweitl gefürchtet..´´ Volttexx:,,Ihr Motiv könnte Rache sein. Vor kurzem wurde die Verteidigungsministerin Österreichs gefangengenommen und von Iliyaz versklavt. Ich denke, die Legion will sie befreien, weiß aber nicht, wo sie ist. Sie werden die gesamte Unterwelt in ein Leichenmeer verwandeln, wenn wir ihnen die Verteidigungsministerin nicht rausrücken.´´ Lucius:,,Wie kommst du darauf, dass die Legion sie befreien will?´´ Volttexx:,,Sie sind zwar die Richter der Unterwelt, aber haben gute Beziehungen mit dem Kaiserreich. Und da dank unseres gescheiterten Angriffes eh schon Krieg herrscht, könnte die Legion eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung sein, wenn sie schon in der Lage sind, ein Viertel der Unterwelt komplett auszulöschen.´´ Währenddessen im Kaiserpalast von Österreich.. GuixStaR:,,Xaphan. Bring diese Datendisc zum obersten Befehlhaber der nördlichen Armee.´´ Xaphan:,,Verstanden.´´ Elivia:,,Wo ist eigentlich Itzuhido?´´ GuixStaR:,,Er ging mit der Legion ins Ascheland und will seine Schwester befreien.´´ Elivia:,,Aber keiner von uns kennt Iliyaz's Versteck.´´ GuixStaR:,,Genau das ist das Problem. Doch sie könnten es leicht herausfinden, da die meisten Mitglieder der Legion gefürchtete Söldner der Unterwelt sind.´´ Währenddessen wieder in der südlichen Unterwelt... Nickname:,,Und jetzt schauen wir uns den westlichen Turm an.´´ Bandit:,,Ich sehe den Anführer der Dunkelstahllegion...´´ Nickname:,,Er kommt auf uns zu. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Du weißt ja, dass es Gerüchte gibt, dass die Legion so ziemlich jeden hier abschlachtet und daher viele Leute flüchten...´´ Bandit:,,Ich sehe noch einen von ihnen, also der mit den Sensen..´´ Nickname:,,Ich fliehe.´´ Nickname aktivierte sein Jetpack und flog nach hinauf. Itzuhido nahm eine Wurfklinge und schleuderte sie auf Nicknames Jetpack. Nickname flog runter. Itzuhido ging langsam auf ihn zu und wollte ihn mit einem Schnitt beenden. Nickname wich aus, zog dabei sein Schwert und parierte einen weiteren Schlag Itzuhidos. Daraufhin ging er nach zurück. Nickname:,,Wieso greift ihr uns an?´´ Itzuhido:,,Ihr solltet PandaBae freilassen!´´ Nickname rannte weg. Itzuhido verfolgte ihn. Itzuhido:,,Keiner verlässt diesen Bezirk hier lebend!´´ ...Ich kann ihn nicht abschütteln. Er ist zu schnell.. (Nickname) Nickname nahm seine Pistole und schoss damit in Itzuhidos Richtung. Itzuhido wich aus und parierte auch mehrere Schüsse. Nickname schoss auf einem Kanister, der dann explodierte und verschwand. Itzuhido:,,Einer ist entkommen!´´ Meli:,,Verstanden!´´ Happatsch:,,Ich fand heraus, dass wir einen riesigen Flüchtlingsstrom in der Unterwelt verursacht haben. Sie suchen offenbar Schutz im Norden.´´ Itzuhido:,,Sie werden hier keinen Schutz haben, es sei denn, sie lassen PandaBae frei!´´ Happatsch:,,Ja!´´ Währenddessen im imperialen Parlamentsgebäude Österreichs... GuixStaR:,,Gut, dass ihr gekommen seit. Wir wurden ja, wie bekannt ist, vom Ascheland angegriffen und beinahe unserer Regierung beraubt.´´ Elivia:,,Ich sage euch, wie ich entführt wurde und wie ich befreit wurde!´´ Elivia stand auf. Elivia:,,Ich war eben in meinem Zimmer. Mein Leibwache und ich gingen dann zur Palaststraße. Dort musste ich feststellen, dass Ascheland-Soldaten mich entführten und mein Leibwache Elysiox ein Verräter war. Ich wurde nach Meidling gebracht in eine alte verlassene Wohnung. Nach 4 Stunden des Wartens kam der Ascheland-Anführer Iliyaz in dem Raum. Er meinte, ob ich nicht mal mit ihn ins Bett legen kann. Ich sagte dann nein. Iliyaz befahl den Wachen, der mich vorher fest hielt, dass er die Tür bewachen sollte. Dann zog er sich bis auf die Unterhose aus und fasste mich an. Er wollte mir die Hose runterziehen, aber ich wehrte mich für gefühlte 20 Minuten. Dann kam Itzuhido, der Anführer der Legion rein, überwältigte Iliyaz mit einem Trick und flüchtete mit mir. Ich bin ihn für seine heldenhafte Tat so dankbar...´´ GuixStaR:,,Dieser elende Bastard...´´ Politiker 1:,,Und was sollen wir tun?´´ GuixStaR:,,Elivia. Du entscheidest.´´ Elivia:,,Ich mag Krieg nicht gern, aber ich will, dass so ein ekliger, perverser und abstoßender Typ keine Macht hat, also schlage ich einen schnellen Angriffskrieg vor. Zuerst Afrika, dann Amerika!´´ Politiker 2:,,Wie wärs, wenn wir ihn die Kriegserklärung per Video mitteilen?´´ Elivia:,,Ja. Und ich werde sie aussprechen!´´ GuixStaR:,,Ok. Gut. Hiermit ist die Sitzung zu Ende mit der Entscheidung eines schnellen Angriffskrieges!´´ Die Politiker jubelten, als GuixStaR und Elivia aus dem Saal gingen. Elivia:,,Die kürzeste Sitzung seit Jahren.´´ GuixStaR:,,Ja. Egal, was passiert, ich werde dich beschützen.´´ Elivia:,,Danke..´´ Währenddessen bei Iliyaz... Iliyaz lag nackt auf seinem Bett, als ein Wache die Tür öffnete und PandaBae, die versuchte, sich zu wehren, reinbrachte. Iliyaz:,,Gib mir die Fernbedienung. Ich möchte die Nachrichten anschauen.´´ PandaBae tat es aus Angst. ...Ich habe Angst... Ich will nicht nochmal vergewaltigt werden... (PandaBae) Iliyaz schaltete den Fernseher ein. Moderator:,,as Fußballmatch zwischen dem deutschen Kaiserreich und das Ascheland ist zu Gunsten der Deutschen beendet! Und nun zu den wichtigeren Nachric...´´ Iliyaz:,,Was spinnt der Fernseher rum?´´ Das Programm wechselte sich von automatisch auf das westösterreichische Nachrichtenprogramm. Moderator:,,Die Grenzen Libanons wurden nochmal beobachtet und gesichert. Nun zu der wichtigsten Nachricht. Wir schalten um zum Kaiser und der Prinzessin.´´ Elivia:,,Hallo, Ascheland. Ihr habt uns angegriffen und euer mental schwacher Führer hat mich fast vergewaltigt. Wir werden es euch zurückgeben. Wir, das Imperium Österreich, werden euer Land einnehmen! Dies hier ist eine offiziell ausgesprochene Kriegserklärung! Ich hoffe, ihr werdet in der Hölle eure Fehler einsehen. Hier auf dieser Welt ist es für euch zu spät!´´ Iliyaz schaltete den Fernseher aus. Iliyaz:,,Diese Prinzessin will also Krieg? Wenn ich sie wieder bei mir habe, dann werde ich dieser frechen Göre zeigen, dass sie nur dazu da ist, von mir unterdrückt zu werden! Lege die Fernbedienung zurück!´´ ...Ich habe so Angst... Mal tun, was er sagt... Ich will nicht nochmal vergewaltigt werden... (PandaBae) PandaBae ging zu Iliyaz und wollte die Fernbedienung in die Hand nehmen, als Iliyaz sie am Arm packte und aufs Bett zog. PandaBae:,,Lass das!´´ PandaBae versuchte, sich zu wehren, jedoch erfolglos. Iliyaz saß sich auf ihr und hielt wie am Vortag ihre Arme fest. PandaBae:,,Geh von mir runter!´´ Iliyaz:,,Vergiss es, Göre!´´ Iliyaz schiss fest auf PandaBaes Hals. PandaBae versuchte, sich noch heftiger zu wehren, dennoch erfolglos. ....Wieso muss er so eklig sein?... (PandaBae) Iliyaz:,,In Österreich bist du zwar hochprivilegiert, besitzt einen riesigen Palast, beherrscht die nationale Verteidigungsarmee und bist sehr beliebt, doch hier bist du garnichts. Und das wird für immer so bleiben. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!´´ PandaBae:,,Du weißt, dass Österreich dir vorher eben den Krieg erklärt hat? Es könnte mit dessen Stärke, wenn es will, das Ascheland locker besiegen!´´ Iliyaz:,,Das ist mir egal. Das verschissene Österreich schafft es nicht, mich zu besiegen!´´ Iliyaz rieb mit seinem Hintern auf PandaBaes Gesicht herum. Dann stand er auf, packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie in das Badezimmer seiner Privatgemächer. Iliyaz:,,Hier kannst du dich waschen! Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem du dich gewaschen hast, gehst du in die Küche da hinten und dann wirst du mir den Schokoladenkuchen, den ich gestern bestellte, ins Zimmer bringen und auf den Bettkasten stellen! Wenn du es nicht machst, dann werde ich einen Angriff auf Japan einleiten lassen und dein geliebter BloodGhoul wird im Krieg fallen!´´ PandaBae:,,Verstanden...´´ PandaBae weinte. Sie schaltete den Wasserhahn ein, drehte ihn auf lauwarm und wusch sich ihr Gesicht und ihren Halsbereich ab mit der Seife, die links am Becken lag. Dann ging sie in die Küche gegenüber vom Waschraum. Ein Koch fasste sie an der Hüfte an. PandaBae:,,Lass es! Du weißt, dass mein Staat keine Gnade walten wird? Und du weißt, dass die Legion jederzeit ankommen kann?´´ Koch:,,Oh tschuldige..´´ Der Koch ging weiter. PandaBae nahm den großen Schokoladenkuchen und ging mit ihn in Iliyaz's Schlafzimmer. Sie stellte den Kuchen auf Iliyaz's Bettkasten. Iliyaz nahm den Löffel, der auch auf dem Silbertablett war. Er gab den Löffel PandaBae in die Hand. PandaBae:,,Was soll ich damit?´´ Iliyaz:,,Füttere mich.´´ PandaBae:,,Na gut...´´ PandaBae schob Iliyaz einzeln kleine Kuchenteile in den Mund. Iliyaz nahm die Fernbedienung, welche er vorher auf sein Bett legte, wieder in die Hand und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er aktivierte den österreichischen Nachrichtensender. Moderator:,,Hier ist eine Rede der österreichischen Sturmarmee. Über 120.000 Leute stellten sich hierhin in perfekten Reihen und Kasten und wir haben ein leicht verändertes Stück der Nationalhymne abspielen lassen. Der Kaiser steht am Podest und zwischen den Armeenkasten wehen österreichische Kriegsflaggen. Lasst uns die Rede des Kaisers anhören.´´ GuixStaR:,,Danke, dass ihr gekommen seit, werte Sturmarmee. Ihr seit die Elite des imperialen Hauptangriffsbereiches. Einige von euch nahmen sogar am letzten türkischen Krieg teil. Euch wird heute die Ehre zuteil, Afrika anzugreifen und zu annektieren. Tötet jeden, der mit dem Ascheland-Militär in Verbindung steht und sichert die Gebiete. Ihr dürft die Hilfe afrikanischer Widerstandsgruppen annehmen. Je nach Territorium müsst ihr die österreichische Siegesflagge hissen. Iliyaz wird bald besiegt sein. Gebt auf eurem Weg zur Annexion Afrikas euer bestes. Tut es für euer Vaterland!´´ Die Sturmarmee jubelte. An der riesigen Flaggtafel hinter GuixStaR wurde die österreichische Siegesflagge gezeigt. Sturmarmee (Gemeinsam):,,FÜR DAS VATERLAND!´´ Moderator:,,Und nun zu den Restnachrichten. Es gab einen LKW-Unfall in der demilitarisierten Südchina-Zone. Bisher ist unklar, wie es dazu kam, dass der LKW so weit von der Fahrbahn abdriftete, jedoch geht der Regionalleiter von einem Verbrechen der chinesischen Widerstandsgruppe Long aus. Long operiert in der Zone, weil wir sie nach China benannten und sie vermuten, dass es bald Teil des China-Teiles sein wird. Außerdem gab es in Venedig Proteste gegen den Krieg. Sie wollen keine Eroberungen mehr. Jedoch müssen wir sie leider enttäuschen. Und jetzt zu den Auslandnews: Der Nachrichtendienst aus dem Ascheland hat uns komplett verlassen und im Ascheland wurde für jeden Bürger fürs Betreten des österreichischen Staatsgebietes eine Gebühr von 10.000 Dollars gefordert. Es schadet unserem Tourismus. Außerdem wurden mehrere österreichische Yachten, teilweise von Politikern, die im Ascheland-Meeresgebiet waren, zerschossen. Im deutschen Kaiserreich gab es wieder Versuche der Nazis, an die Macht zu kommen. Einer ihrer Aktivisten, die die Deutschen gefangennahmen, sagte aus, dass die Nazis jetzt die Gelegenheit haben müssten, da Deutschland eine Atommacht wurde und größer wurde. Jedoch gibt die deutsche Regierung den Nazis keine Chance. Und nun zum Russland. Der russische Präsident Vladimir ist gestern an einem Attentat an seiner Hofbrücke getötet wurden. Zu den Attentätern haben wir keine Hinweise. Sie erschossen sich selbst nach ihrer Tat, um der Verhör zu entkommen. Der chinesische Präsident äußerte sich vor einigen Wochen über die Benennung des österreichischen Bundeslandes 'Demilitarisierte Zone Südchina'.´´ Eine alte Videoaufnahme wurde gezeigt. Es war ein englischer Untertitel unter dem Präsidenten Chinas zu sehen. Präsident von China:,,Es ist eine Frechheit, dass ihr euer Landsteil nach uns benennt. Es gibt nur ein China. Und falls ihr denkt, dass ihr bald China annektieren könnt und es zum Bundesland China erklären könnt: Ihr werdet zugrunde gehen, wenn auch nur ein Soldat des Bundesheeres die chinesische Grenze übertritt, egal bei welchem Grund!´´ Die Kamera des Moderators wurde wieder eingeschaltet. Moderator:,,Klingt fast nach einer Kriegsdrohung. Österreich wird China eh locker überrollen. Eine riesige Armee, bestehend aus der berühmten Sturmarmee, der 10 Legionen des Adlers, der großen Hauptarmee und der Verteidigung, der Marine und Luftflotte, ist auf unserer Seite und würde China leicht plattmachen. Ich sehe schon Leute, die Bilder eines Großchinas ins Netz stellen oder Bilder des Bundesland Chinas und es benennen wie zum Beispiel 'Militärzone Ostchina/Westchina' oder so.´´ Iliyaz:,,Öde. Ich will den Ascheland-Sender.´´ Iliyaz schaltete um. Moderator:,,Der Kaiser Österreichs, Lord Maeltus von Donnerklinge, kündigt ein großes Ereignis an!´´ Maeltus:,,Nach unserem glorreichen Sieg über Griechenland geht es weiter zur Türkei! Wenn wir Istanbul haben, haben wir uns eine neue Welt eröffnet! Kämpft! FÜR ÖSTERREICH!!´´ Moderator:,,Der beliebte Kaiser. Bringt seinem Land Sieg, Ruhm, Macht und vielleicht noch Reichtum, doch bringt den anderen Ländern Krieg, Terror und Tod! Das nennt ihr Österreicher einen gütigen Kaiser?! Wir nennen ihn Diktator! Und Österreich nennen wir ein kleines armseliges Land, das der Türkei und vielen anderen Ländern das Territorium nahm! Ihre drei Versionen der Siegesflaggen, zuerst die mit den Engeln, dann der mit den Engeln und dem erstmaligen Adler mit den Schwertern und am Ende die jetzige Doppelflaggensiegesflagge. Sie protzen immer mit ihren Siegen, jedoch kennen sie nicht die Gefahr, die sie an die Niederlage bringt! Ihre steigende Arroganz und Dekadenz ruiniert die Gesellschaft. Bald kommt hoffentlich ein Bürgerkrieg, der das Land spaltet und es uns, den wahren verdienten Herrschern, gehören wird! Wie Iliyaz vor seiner Abreise nach Wien sagte, sollen die Österreicher uns als Sklaven dienen! Ihre zukünftigen Generationen werden dem mächtigen Ascheland dienen! Nun zeig ich euch seine Rede per Video!´´ Iliyaz:,,Hallo, alle zusammen! Wir werden bald Krieg mit den Österreichern haben. Nehmen wir ihnen alles, was sie liebten! Nehmen wir ihnen alles, bevor sie es mit ihrer Dekadenz und Arroganz tun! Wenn wir gewinnen, sollen die Überlebenden uns als Sklaven dienen, unter unseren Trieben leiden und wissen, was Grauen ist! Heute ist Österreich noch ein prächtiges Imperium, getränkt im Stolz, Ruhm und Macht. Am Ende des Krieges ist es ein Sklavenland! Ihr alle habt als Ascheland-Bürger das Recht, wenn ihr einen österreichischen Bürger als Sklaven habt, alles mit ihnen anzustellen, was ihr wollt. Vergewaltigungen, Verstümmelungen und Mord ist da keine Ausnahme!´´ Moderator:,,Österreich. Wohl eher Totenreich. Ein Großteil wär vielleicht schon tot nach dem Krieg. Ihre Stadt sollte verschwinden und das Gebiet vollkommen verwüstet und begraben werden. Somit nehmen wir ihnen einen wichtigen Teil ihrer Kultur. Und nun zu den Kurz...´´ Iliyaz:,,Genug geschaut.´´ Iliyaz schaltete den Fernseher aus. Iliyaz:,,Die Österreicher wollen also ihre Sturmlegion schicken. Sie wollen die Afrikaner befreien? Was aber, wenn da keine mehr sein werden? Wir haben die Bewohner in Massendeportationen eh in die 7 Hauptstädte gebracht. Sie sind absichtlich so entfernt von den Militärbasen entfernt und frei von jeglichen Ascheland-Bürgern, sodass wir nichts verlieren, wenn ihre Gebiete durch Exodus-Raketen positioniert werden. Und weil die Hauptstädte einem Gefängnis gleichen und jedes Stadttor geschlossen ist und ein Entkommen durch ein Deckennetz und Auto-Geschützverteidigungen unmöglich ist, wird Afrikas Bevölkerung 90% verlieren!´´ PandaBae:,,Wieso tust du das alles?....´´ Iliyaz:,,Weil die scheiß Afrikaner mir egal sind. Ich mochte sie eh nie.´´ Iliyaz öffnete eine Schublade seines Bettkastens und holte ein Funkgerät raus. Iliyaz (Funk):,,Bombardiert die sieben Hauptstädte Afrikas mit Exodus-Raketen. Ich möchte das Spektakel am Video ansehen, also macht noch ein Video davon, wie eine der Städte explodiert. Diese Neger werden bald ihr Ende finden.´´ Soldat (Funk):,,Verstanden.´´ Iliyaz legte das Funkgerät wieder in die Schublade rein und schloss die Schublade wieder. Iliyaz:,,Ich freue mich auf die Reaktion der Österreicher, wenn Afrika über 90% seiner Bevölkerung verliert. In einer Stunde müsste es schon passiert sein.´´ Die Zimmertür öffnete sich. Nickname kam rein. Nickname:,,Ich habe erschreckende Neuigkeiten. Die Österreicher haben eine neue Waffe getestet, welcher unseren Exodus-Raketen gleicht, und sie am atlantischen Meer ausgetestet, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu demonstrieren. Es wäre ziemlich gut, ihre Basis in Madrid zu bombardieren, sonst wars das für Afrika.´´ Iliyaz:,,Sieben der neun Raketen sind schon auf den Weg in die afrikanischen Hauptstädte. Meinetwegen verlieren wir Afrika. Doch irgendwann werden wir Österreich besiegen.´´ Nickname:,,Ahh... Verstanden.´´ Nickname ging raus und schloss die Tür. ....Dieser elende rassistische eklige Vollidiot... Er will also einen Genozid an Afrika ausüben und uns Österreicher versklaven... (PandaBae) Iliyaz:,,Jetzt gehts in den Thronsaal.´´ Iliyaz packte PandaBae am Arm und zerrte sie in den Thronsaal, wo schon etwas gefeiert wurde und ein Wache kettete ihr rechtes Bein am Gitterboden an. PandaBae:,,Was habt ihr vor?...´´ Iliyaz:,,Schau mal zur Tür.´´ PandaBae schaute zur Tür, als sie sich öffnete. Zwei Wachen kamen mit BloodGhoul, den sie gefangennahmen, rein und sie ketteten seine Hände an der Decke an und seine Beine am Boden. Er versuchte, sich zu wehren, jedoch klappte es wegen einem Beruhigungsgift nicht so gut. PandaBae:,,Was habt ihr vor mit ihn?!´´ Iliyaz:,,Ich will mal etwas Unterhaltung. Setzt das Folterprogramm B3 durch!´´ PandaBae:,,Folter?!´´ Iliyaz:,,BloodGhoul soll leiden, weil ich es sehen will.´´ Die Wachen zogen BloodGhouls Oberteile aus. Dann nahm der Wache ein Messer und schnitt damit leicht über BloodGhouls Rücken. BloodGhoul schrie vor Schmerz. BloodGhoul:,,AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Folterunterbrechung!´´ Der Wache legte das Messer beiseite. Iliyaz:,,Panda. Tanze für mich, oder BloodGhoul wird weiter gefoltert!´´ ...Er hat BloodGhoul?.... Na gut... Ich tue es... Ich will nicht, dass ihn was geschieht... (PandaBae) PandaBae tanzte einen österreichischen Tanz. Iliyaz:,,Ist mir zu langweilig. Folter geht weiter.´´ PandaBae:,,Ich dachte, er wird nicht gefoltert, wenn ich für dich tanze!´´ Iliyaz:,,Es war mir zu langweilig.´´ PandaBae weinte, als sie sah, wie einer der Wachen eine Kneifzange nahm und sie auf BloodGhouls rechte Brustseite positionierte. Iliyaz hob seine Hand nach hinauf und dann nach runter. PandaBae:,,LASS IHN IN RUHE!´´ PandaBae versuchte, sich aus der Kette zu befreien, jedoch erfolglos. Iliyaz lachte, als der Wache die Brust von BloodGhoul aufriss und die einzelnen Brustknochen rauszog und PandaBae weinte und schrie. BloodGhoul:,,AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!´´ Einer der Wachen nahm einen Hammer und zwei Nägel, legte eine auf den Tisch und die andere positionierte er auf BloodGhould linkes Auge, wo er diesen Nagel langsam reinschlug. Ein anderer Wache hielt BloodGhouls Kopf, damit er ihn nicht nach hinten oder auf die Seite bewegen konnte. Iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!´´ PandaBae:,,LASST DAS SOFORT!!!´´ Der Wache machte das gleiche beim rechten Auge von BloodGhoul. Dann riss er ihn die Augen aus. Danach nahm der Wache eine Säureflasche und öffnete sie, worauf er die Säure in die Augenlöcher BloodGhouls kippte. BloodGhoul:,,AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!..´´ BloodGhoul schrie heftig vor Schmerzen und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu wehren. Iliyaz:,,Genug. Tragt ihn raus und lässt ihn in der vorderen Müllabteilung sterben.´´ PandaBae:,,LASST IHN!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!´´ PandaBae weinte heftig und sie versuchte sich so sehr loszureißen, dass die enge Kette an ihren Bein für Wunden sorgte. Iliyaz:,,Ihr habt keine Chance. Hahahahahahahahahaaaa!! PandaBae:,,BLOODGHOUL!!!!!!! NEEEEEEIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!´´ Iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!´´ PandaBae:,,ICH HASSE DICH!!!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Betäubt sie und bringt sie in ihre Zelle hinter meinem Schlafzimmer.´´ Wache:,,Verstanden.´´ Währenddessen in der Unterwelt... Itzuhido:,,Der Süden wurde fast eingenommen. Nur noch die obere Hochburg, dann haben wir die Hälfte der Unterwelt gesäubert.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Und selbst das gibt Iliyaz keinen Schlag...´´ Meli:,,Schaut mal auf dem Fernseher..´´ Moderator:,,...as Ascheland hat seine Exodus-Raketen zum ersten Mal auf eigenes Landgebiet abgefeuert. Am weltweit veröffentlichten Video ist das hier zu sehen. Die sieben Hauptstädte Afrikas, oder wie die sieben großen Gefangenenlager gerne genannt werden, wurden vollständig zerstört. Über 90% der afrikanischen Bevölkerung starb dabei und das durch den rassistischen Größenwahn von Iliyaz.´´ Itzuhido:,,Die können es nicht einfach so machen...´´ Meli:,,Dieser Idiot!...´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ich kann es immernoch nicht fassen, was Iliyaz da getan hat...´´ Happatsch:,,Eine Schweigeminute für das afrikanische Volk...´´ ...Dieser elende Diktator... Versteckt sich hinter seinen Armeen, hält meine Schwester gefangen und brachte beinahe ganz Afrika um, nur um seinen Rassismus zum Ausdruck zu bringen.. Ich schwöre, ich werde Iliyaz vernichten... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido stand auf. Itzuhido:,,Jetzt wird nicht mehr die komplette Unterwelt ausgelöscht. Die Morduhr hat ein Ende. Jetzt gehts direkt zum Versteck von Iliyaz.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Es muss irgendwo in den geschützten Nordwestbereich sein.´´ Itzuhido:,,Dann gehts dorthin. Mir nach!´´ Die Legion ging weiter. Währenddessen in dem Sommerappartment der Prinzessin in Dubai... Leibwache:,,Das Gewand haben wir mitgebracht.´´ Elivia:,,Danke. Hier werden mich die Verbrecher des Aschelandes niemals finden.´´ Leibwache:,,Ich schalte mal die Nachrichten ein. Will wissen, was läuft.´´ Elivia:,,Mach das, wenn du willst.´´ Der Wache schaltete den Fernseher ein. Moderator:,,Eine entsetzliche Tat des Aschelandes erschütterte die ganze Welt. Die Exodus-Raketen des Aschelandes wurden auf Geheiß Iliyaz' auf die sieben Hauptstädte Afrikas abgefeuert. Über 90% der afrikanischen Bevölkerung kam dabei ums Leben. Die Sturmarmee befindet sich mittlerweile im ehemaligen Ägypten und dringt immer schneller vor.´´ ...Das kann doch nicht sein.... (Elivia) Wache:,,Dieses Drecksschwein!´´ Elivia:,,Ich will ihn tot sehen...´´ Zwei Wochen vergingen... Es waren zwei Wochen der Ungewissheit, Angst, Terror und Krieg. Die Streitkräfte Österreichs drangen weiter in Afrika ein. Iliyaz gab, als die Sturmarmee schon 70% des Kontinents eroberten, Afrika auf und seine Truppen zogen sich zurück. Die ganze Welt stellte sich gegen Iliyaz und sein Regime. Iliyaz ließ Großbritannien angreifen und erzwang durch einem Angriff Neuwahlen, wobei die Siegerpartei Großbritannien dem Ascheland anschloss. PandaBae musste hart unter Iliyaz leiden und verlor ihre Hoffnungen an die Freiheit. Sie war seinen Belästigungen und seiner Tyrannei schutzlos ausgeliefert und versuchte mehrmals, sich umzubringen, was nie erfolgreich war. Die Prinzessin Elivia ging mit dem deutschen Reich, der chinesischen Föderation und dem Japan, das sich im Krieg mit dem Ascheland befand und mit Russland einen Vertrag ein. Jedoch konnte das Ascheland Russland durch Intrigen und Unterstützung des russischen Präsidenten in die Knie zwingen und unter seiner Kontrolle bringen. Die Dunkelstahllegion drang bis zum abgesperrten Nordwestbereich der Unterwelt vor, wobei sie mehrere Millionen Menschen auslöschte. Das deutsche Reich begann einen Wasserangriff gegen die riesige Ascheland-Marine, versagte jedoch und dessen Gebiet wurde annektiert. Befreiung ...Diesem riesigen göttlich aussehenden mit Gold geschmückten Tor da zu urteilen, muss das das Versteck von Iliyaz sein. Viel bewacht. Gleich nicht mehr... (Itzuhido) Levanizaveluri:,,Bereit für einen Angriff?´´ Itzuhido:,,...Ja...´´ Die Legion stürmte sich aus ihren Verstecken auf die Wachen und drang ins Innere vor, wo sie weitere Wachen bekämpften. Exelaratore:,,Mein Bein!´´ Itzuhido:,,Exelaratore!!´´ Eine Patrone traf Exelaratore über dem Ohr. Itzuhido sah schockiert zu, als er einen feindlichen Schuss parierte. Itzuhido:,,NEEEIIINNN!!!!!´´ Exelaratore fiel tot um. Meli:,,Schwere Gegner auf dem Weg!´´ Itzuhido:,,Bald nicht mehr!´´ Itzuhido sprang in die Richtung der Gegner und stach den zwei Gegnern gezielt ins offenstehende Gesicht. Itzuhido:,,Weiter!´´ Happatsch:,,Ich höre Schreie!´´ Itzuhido:,,Das muss PandaBae sein. Retten wir sie!´´ Währenddessen bei PandaBae... PandaBae:,,LASS MICH!!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein. Ich habe vor, dich auf dem Markt als Sklavin zu verkaufen. Der Plan: Du wirst jede Woche einmal einem anderen Verbrecher übergeben und dann wieder mir zurüc...´´ Die Zimmertür flog plötzlich auf. Nickname:,,DIE DUNKELSTAHLLEGION!!!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Die Legion...´´ Iliyaz ging von Panda runter, zog sich seine Unterhose und sein weißes T-Shirt an und packte PandaBae am Arm. Er ging mit ihr in einer großen Halle, wo am Ende ein riesiges Fenster mit dem Ausblick auf dem Grand Canyon ist. Iliyaz:,,Die Legion müsste jeden Augenblick kommen. Ich habe einen Plan...´´ Nickname:,,Ich gehe ins Nordquartier und richte es ein.´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja.´´ Nickname ging aus dem Raum raus. Iliyaz:,,PandaBae. Jetzt werden wir etwas Spaß haben..´´ PandaBae:,,Wieso misshandelst du mich?..´´ Iliyaz:,,Es macht mir Spaß.´´ Währenddessen wieder bei der Legion... Itzuhido:,,Da vorne ist die Tür des Saals!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Fast gesch....´´ Vor der Legion schlossen sich mehrere Metalltüren. Meli:,,Zeigen wir denen mal, was unsere Haftbomben können!´´ Meli nahm eine Haftbombe und befestigte. Dann ging sie mit den anderen einige Schritte nach zurück und ließ die Bombe explodieren, worauf die erste Metalltür weggesprengt war. Meli:,,Bei den nächsten auch!´´ Die Legion ließ auch die nächsten Metalltüren sprengen und lehnte sich an die Holztür vor dem Saal. Itzuhido:,,Auf 3 gehts rein! Eins..... Zwei..... DREI!!´´ Die Legion rammte die Tür auf und stand nun Iliyaz gegenüber. Itzuhido:,,Lass Panda in Ruhe!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Niemals!´´ Iliyaz hielt PandaBae ein Messer an die Kehle. Iliyaz:,,Einen Schritt weiter und PandaBae ist tot!!!´´ PandaBae:,,HILFE!!´´ Mehrere getarnte Wachen hielten Happatsch, Itzuhido, Meli und Levanizaveluri fest und drückten sie so runter, als würden sie niederknien. Iliyaz:,,Wir haben durch Elysiox, der uns die Daten übermittelte, auch diese Technologie! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!´´ Itzuhido:,,Lass Panda in Ruhe!´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein!´´ Mehrere Soldaten stürmten in den Raum und sie hielten ihre Gewehre auf die Dunkelstahllegion. Iliyaz:,,Ihr dürft eine Show genießen.´´ Iliyaz warf PandaBae auf den Boden und legte sich auf ihr drauf. PandaBae versuchte, sich zu wehren, jedoch erfolglos. Iliyaz zog seine Unterhose aus und wollte eben PandaBaes Hose runterziehen, als ein gepanzerter Helikopter durch das Fenster krachte, landete und auf dem Boden noch einige Meter rutschte. ...Wer sind sie?!.. (Itzuhido) Jemand steuerte ein Maschinengeschütz, was an der Seite des Helikopters gebaut war, und schoss auf die Ascheland-Soldaten, die zurückschossen. Iliyaz:,,Diese Idioten! TÖTET SIE ALLE!´´ Die linke Schiebetür des Helikopters öffnete sich und GuixStaR lief raus. Er zog sein großes Schwert, wich einigen feindlichen Schüssen aus und tötete beim ersten kräftigen Hieb 6 Soldaten gleichzeitig. Itzuhido:,,Eure Majestät?!´´ GuixStaR:,,Elivia und ich kamen, um euch zu retten.´´ Elivia rannte aus dem Helikopter, zog ihre zwei Silberstahlschwerter und rettete Itzuhido. Itzuhido zog seine Schwerter und befreite mit Elivia Levanizaveluri und Happatsch. Meli wurde von den Wachen, der sie festhielt, erschossen. Itzuhido:,,MELI!!!´´ Elivia:,,Jetzt noch PandaBae, dann gehts weg von hier!´´ Ein Soldat mit Panzerfaust schoss auf den Rotor des Helikopters. GuixStaR/Elivia/Itzuhido:,,NEIN!!´´ Iliyaz:,,HAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAAA!!´´ Iliyaz griff PandaBae überall an, jedoch trat Elivia ihn mit einem festen Tritt weg und half PandaBae auf. PandaBae zog ihre Hose hoch. Elivia:,,Nimm es.´´ Elivia gab PandaBae ihr drittes Schwert. GuixStaR:,,Ein Scharfschütze!´´ ...Elivia wird ihr Ende finden.. (Volttexx) Volttexx steckte Munition in das Scharfschützengewehr und zielte auf Elivia, die gemeinsam mit Itzuhido die feindlichen Soldaten bekämpfte. GuixStaR rannte auf Volttexx zu und tötete auf dem Weg mehrere Feinde. GuixStaR:,,Du wirst Elivia nichts antun!´´ GuixStaR sprang und schlitzte Volttexx mit einem Hieb auf, als er durch eine Bazooka schwer getroffen wurde, worauf Rüstungsteile runterfielen, und er auf eine Säule fiel. ...AARRRGGGHHH!!!!... (GuixStaR) GuixStaR sah in Elivias Richtung und sah, wie ein feindlicher Soldat sie auf den Boden schubste und mit einem Gewehr auf sie zielte und ihre Arme, die überkreuzt waren, mit einem Fuß festhielt. ...Meine Tochter wird nicht sterben... (GuixStaR) GuixStaR rannte in Elivias Richtung, nachdem er sein Schwert wieder nahm. 10 Gegner schossen auf ihn. ...AAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!... (GuixStaR) GuixStaR wurde oft getroffen, rannte aber dennoch weiter. GuixStaR:,,MEINE TOCHTER!! ICH WERDE DICH RETTEN!!!!´´ GuixStaR brüllte, als einige Schüsse sein Herz trafen. GuixStaR rannte immernoch weiter. In seiner Willenskraft zögerte er den Tod hinaus. GuixStaR:,,FÜR DIE GERECHTIGKEIT!!!!!´´ GuixStaR tötete alle 10 Feinde, die ihn anschossen und warf sein Schwert auf den Soldaten, der kurz davor war, Elivia zu töten. Elivia stand auf. Elivia:,,VATER!!!´´ Elivia sah, wie GuixStaR tot umfiel. Elivia:,,IHR WERDET ES BEZAHLEN!!!´´ Elivia kämpfte sich den Weg zu Itzuhido, der von Feinden umzingelt und von der Gruppe getrennt war, durch und unterstützte ihn. Elivia:,,Itzuhido... Mein Vater... Der Kaiser... Er ist gefallen...´´ Itzuhido:,,Was?!´´ Elivia:,,Ja...´´ Itzuhido:,,Wir müssen ihn rächen...´´ Elivia und Itzuhido kämpften gemeinsam, Rücken an Rücken, gegen die Feinde. Levanizaveluri und Happatsch kämpften mit PandaBae. PandaBae nahm ein Maschinengewehr und schoss auf die Feinde. Sie nutzte die Säulen hinten im Raum als ihre Deckung. PandaBae sah nebenbei, wie ein Schuss auf Happatschs Hals krachte und er tot umfiel. PandaBae:,,HAPPATSCH!!!´´ PandaBae wurde wütend und rannte mit dem Gewehr mitten ins Schlachtfeld. Sie erschoss zuerst den Mörder von Happatsch und dann einige weitere Feinde. PandaBae:,,FRISST DAS!!!´´ PandaBae wich einigen Schüssen aus und parierte mit dem Schwert, das sie von Elivia bekam, eine weitere Kugel, wich dann einer Panzerfaustrakete ab und warf die Klinge in den Hals des Soldaten, sprang auf ihn, zog das Schwert raus, wich einige weitere Schüsse aus und nutzte den toten Soldaten als ihr Schutzschild, rannte auf einige weitere Feinde zu und streckte sie alle mit ihrem Schwert nieder. ...Lang nicht mehr gekämpft, dennoch so gut... (PandaBae) Elivia und Itzuhido konnten die Feinde, die sie angriffen, besiegen. Elivia:,,Erledigt.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ja. Und jetzt gehts zum Westhangar. Wir fliehen mit den Jets dort.´´ Elivia:,,Ja!´´ Itzuhido:,,Levanizaveluri! PandaBae! Fliehen wir! Folgt mir in den Westhangar!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Verstanden, Boss!´´ PandaBae:,,Klar!´´ Levanizaveluri zog seine Sense aus dem letzten Feind, bevor die Gruppe durch die Westtür, wo die Legion reinkam, wieder rausrannten. Sie kamen problemlos zum Hangar und sahen 4 Jets. Itzuhido:,,Wir sind vier Leute. Das trifft sich perfekt.´´ Mehrere Feinde und einige feindliche Helikopter umzingelten die Gruppe. Itzuhido:,,Und zu früh gefreut...´´ Einer der drei feindlichen Helikopter zerstörte zwei der Jets. Iliyaz kam ebenfalls in den Raum und die feindlichen Soldaten griffen die Gruppe blitzschnell an. Itzuhido:,,Flieht!´´ Itzuhido wurde am Bein getroffen. Itzuhido:,,Nehmt den Jet. Levanizaveluri! Zerstör die Helikopter!´´ Levanizaveluri tat, was ihn befohlen war. PandaBae und Levanizaveluri stiegen in einen der Jets ein und flohen. Iliyaz:,,Ihr seit in der Falle!´´ Itzuhido:,,Elivia! Jetzt sind wir mit der Flucht dran!´´ Itzuhido wurde noch einmal am Bein getroffen. Elivia rannte zum Jet und versuchte, die Klappe zu öffnen, jedoch konnte sie es nicht. Sie wurde an der Hüfte getroffen und fiel um. Sie stand langsam und schwerfällig wieder auf und hielt sich am Jet fest. Iliyaz zog sein T-Shirt aus und ging nackt in ihrer Richtung. Itzuhido stellte sich vor Elivia und hielt sein Schwert bereit. Itzuhido:,,Niemand wird ihr wehtun!´´ Die feindlichen Soldaten schossen Itzuhido nieder. Itzuhido blutete aus und fiel um. Iliyaz:,,Hahahahahahahaaaaa!!! Elivia. Jetzt können wir mal ein wenig...´´ Itzuhido:,,Solange ich noch den Willen zum Kämpfen habe.... habe ich nicht verloren...´´ Itzuhido stand trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen auf und hielt sein Schwert in Iliyaz's Richtung. Itzuhido:,,Flieh!!´´ Elivia stand auf, nahm ihre Schwerter und stellte sich vor Itzuhido. Iliyaz:,,Wie süß... Da stellst du dich wohl vor deinem verletzten Beschützer... Heute Nacht kannst du meinen Hintern waschen und mich massieren!´´ Itzuhido:,,Elivia.. Es bringt nichts.. Ich werde es hier und jetzt beenden.. Der Jet gehört dir. Ich schaffe es nicht mehr.. Fliehe jetzt! FLIEHE!!´´ Itzuhido weinte, während er redete. ...Das wird mein Ende sein... Elivia soll aber noch als freier Mensch weiterleben... (Itzuhido) Iliyaz griff Elivia am Arm. Itzuhido griff Iliyaz am Arm und riss ihn von Elivia los. Dann rammte Itzuhido seinen Körper auf Iliyaz und drängte ihn zurück. Itzuhido:,,FLIEHE!!!´´ Elivia ging zum Jet und öffnete die Klappe mit ihrem Schwert. Elivia:,,Aber...´´ Itzuhido:,,Tue es... Tue es als meinen letzten Wunsch an dich...´´ Die feindlichen Soldaten schossen noch mehr auf Itzuhido. Itzuhido ging blitzschnell auf die Feinde los und streckte sie in seiner Wut nieder. Er sah, wie Iliyaz Elivia anfasste, rannte auf ihn zu und zog ihn weg. Iliyaz, der dem schwerverletzten Itzuhido überlegen war, drückte ihn auf den Boden und schlug auf sein Gesicht. Itzuhido wehrte sich und die beiden lieferten sich ein Duell. Itzuhido nahm noch einen Dolch und rammte ihn gegen Iliyaz, was jedoch dank seiner Unverwundbarkeit nichts nützte. Elivia stieg in ihren Jet. Itzuhido:,,Elivia... Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich... Ich schaffe es schon...´´ Itzuhido weinte wieder etwas. Er sah, wie Elivia mit dem Jet weg flog, bevor er umfiel. ...Elivia... Du wirst es schon schaffen... (Itzuhido) Nickname ging in den Raum. Nickname:,,Ihr seit schon fertig?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja. Doch diese blöde Prinzessin ist entwischt. Hauptsache, der Kaiser Österreichs ist tot. Und wir haben Itzuhido.´´ Nickname:,,Und was sollen wir mit ihn? Ich meine, er ist so schwer verletzt und blutet gerade aus.´´ Iliyaz:,,Er lebt noch. Das liegt daran, dass er teilweise von Satan erschaffen wurde. Es braucht aber nur wenig, um den Halbdämon Itzuhido loszuwerden. Bring ihn in den Kerker unseres Nordverstecks. Er soll da verrotten.´´ Nickname:,,Halbdämon?!´´ Iliyaz:,,Itzuhidos Vater ist Satan, der Herrscher der Hölle und Fürst des Feuers. Noch vor meiner Herrschaft, als ich in der südlichen Unterwelt ein Bordellbetreiber war, und Volttexx mir eine Frau aus Österreich brachte, fand ich etwas heraus. Ich wollte diese wehrhafte Frau vergewaltigen, als sie einen Spruch aussprach, wobei ein Dämon kam und Volttexx und mich beinahe auslöschte. Der Rest des Bordells wurde umgebracht. Die Frau entkam durch ein Portal. Meine Spione fanden heraus, dass sie eine Auserwählte Satans sei und mit den Dämonen in der Hölle kommunizieren kann, wie auch zwischen Dimensionen gehen kann. Als Satan in einem Krieg gegen Gott starb, wobei er Gott auch noch tötete, übertrug er der Frau durch Magie ein Kind. Itzuhido ist Satans Nachfolger, der jedoch durch die Ereignisse des dritten Weltkrieges nie Satans Platz einnahm. PandaBae, also Itzuhidos Schwester, ist komplett menschlich.´´ Nickname:,,Oh... Also der Gottessturz und Teufelssturz sind dran verantwortlich...´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja. Meine Spione wollten noch einiges mehr erfahren, wurden jedoch entdeckt und getötet. Das Geheimnis sollte der Öffentlichkeit nicht erklärt werden, dass Itzuhido nicht seiner Bestimmung nachkommen kann.´´ Nickname:,,Ich verstehe...´´ ''5 Tage Später... Elivia wurde laut Gesetz, da sie österreichische Thronfolgerin war, Kaiserin. PandaBae wurde Verteidigungsministerin und Levanizaveluri wurde der Leibwache der Kaiserin. Die Russen drangen bis zu den Mauern Wiens vor, wurden aber dann sehr schnell durch PandaBaes Strategien zurückgeschlagen. Nach der kompletten Einnahme Skandinaviens und einen gelungenen Vorstoß und Einnahme Moskaus kapitulierte Russland. Japan wurde vom Ascheland komplett annektiert. Österreich nahm einige Teile Nordamerikas ein. Österreich annektierte das vom Ascheland kontrollierte deutsche Reich und nahm Großbritannien ein, wobei der Staat seine Souveranität zurückerlangte. Itzuhido leidete im Kerkerbereich des Nordquartiers von Iliyaz und wurde oft gedemütigt. '' Währenddessen bei Iliyaz... Nickname:,,Ich bekam mit, dass Österreich Russland besiegte und Großbritannien seine Souveranität zurückerlangte.´´ Iliyaz:,,Was?! Wir waren so kurz vor der Eroberung Wiens!´´ Nickname:,,Außerdem wurden DC Washington und New York von Österreich erobert.´´ Iliyaz:,,Diese verdammten Idioten! NIEMAND LEGT SICH MIT MIR AN!!´´ Währenddessen in Tokio... Ascheland-Soldat:,,Die Widerständler sind hart!´´ Der Ascheland-Soldat wurde erschossen. Aus dem Schatten kam Abaddon mit einer Pistole. Abaddon:,,Yuki. Turm gesichert. Jetzt Vorstoß zum Ozean! Japan wird ewig existieren!´´ Yuki:,,Der Himmel...´´ Abaddon:,,Was ist mit dem?´´ Yuki:,,Die Wolken werden leicht rötlich..´´ Abaddon:,,Und es ist gerade mal kurz vor 13:00.´´ Am Himmel kam ein Portal. Die Soldaten des Aschelandes und des japanischen Widerstandes schauten geschockt nach oben. Auf einmal schwebte im Himmel eine Gestalt. Sie war tiefschwarz, hatte zwei lange Dämonenflügeln, einen Drachenkopf mit langem Nasenhorn und zwei strahlend leuchtende rote Augen. Dazu hatte diese Kreatur eine Rüstung und einen langen Schwanz. Die Kreatur brüllte. ...Was ist das?... (Abaddon) Die Kreatur schaute in Richtung des Ozeans und spie weiße Flammen, wobei das Wasser langsam verdampfte. Yuki:,,Was auch immer die Kreatur vor hat. Solange sie die Stadt angreift, ist sie unser Feind. Ihre Eliminierung hat höchste Priorität!´´ Mehrere Ascheland-Jets attackierten die Kreatur mit Raketen. Die Kreatur schloss das Portal und flog nach hinauf. Dann ließ sie mit ihren Flügelschlägen die Wolken verschwinden, worauf die Kreatur einen dicken weiß leuchtenden Strahl auf die Kampfjets schießt. Mysteriöse Kreatur:,,Die Zeit ist aus. Wir verlangen die Befreiung von Satans Thronfolger!´´ ...Und er soll hier sein?... (Abaddon) Mysteriöse Kreatur:,,Diese Stadt werde ich zerstören zur Schaustellung meiner Macht!´´ Die Kreatur breitete ihre Arme aus, worauf __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__